The Other Team
by Here Kitty Kitty Kitty
Summary: The X-Men have been through sentinels, the Pheonix, and everything else. But how will they handle Xavier's sister's team, the X-Crew
1. Overture

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! First fanfic EVER! Excited as ever. Insane as ever. Terrified as ever. I hope you guys like it. And I hope you bear with me on the descriptions.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men, Alice from Resident Evil(Miki-el is based on her and my mom), or Spencer Ried from Criminal Minds(Spence R. Reed), but I do own and have patented the X-crew. I own every psychotic thing that comes out of Miki-el's mouth. And every inappropriate thing that comes out of Mirror's mouth. And every other stupid, idiotic, and disgusting thing everyone else does.

Episode One - Overture

Beast and Logan are looking over Professor Charles Xavier's comatose body. Beast looked over at Logan, "I think it's time we called his sister."

Logan looked at him confused, "I didn't know he had a sister."

"Well for a while he didn't even know she was still alive. You see his father faked his own death to keep from getting killed by Kurt Marko, his ex-business partner and Juggernaut's father. He took Charles sister with him."

Logan sighed, "Well, go call her."

Beast walked into the foyer and picked up the phone. _RING. RING. RING._

"Hello?" a young woman's voice.

"Hello, is this Marisol Antum?"

"Yes it is."

"Hello Marisol, this is Dr. Henry McCoy. We met a few years ago."

"Hello Dr. McCoy. My brother's ears must have been ringing. I was just about to call him about helping one of my students."

Beast tweaked his glasses, "Mrs. Antum, I don't know how to tell you this, your brother has been in a coma for about half a year now."

"What! Why wasn't I informed earlier!" her furious tone rang through the phone.

"Well, we've just had a lot of problems lately what with having to defeat the sentinels, and your friends brother Magneto trying to start a war, which we stopped."

Marisol calmed down, "I understand Hank. We've been having problems to. How is my brother?"

"You're more than welcome to come up and see."

"Oh I'd love to Hank. But I just can't leave my students right now."

Beast thought for a minute, "Why don't all of you come up here. I'm sure the other's wouldn't mind."

"Why thank you Hank."

"Also we can still communicate with him."

"Let me guess the astroplain."

"Why of course."

"Thank you again Hank. We should be up there by tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. He turned around, "Now for the hard part of telling Logan." He walked off.

The cars pulled up around noon. The X-Men were already outside on the lawn, waiting for there new, 'housemates'. Ten mismatched people stepped out of three cars. Logan looked them over, "Talk about your wrong stuff."

Ororo elbowed him before walking over to Marisol. Last time Ororo checked Mari was 48. She was about 5'4" and well proportioned. She was fair but not to pale with brown eyes and shoulder length, sandy blonde, spiral curled hair. She was wearing a white V-neck, 3/4-sleeve shirt. Her skirt was mid-calf, dark brown and flared slightly at the bottom. She had on slingback, dark brown, platform heels making her look about four inches taller. Her ears were pieced with sapphire cross earrings that matched her necklace. Her make-up consisted of eyeliner, neutral blush, and beige lipstick. "Hello Marisol, it's been a long time."

Marisol smiled, "Too long, Ororo dear."

Jean walked over to them, "Hello Mrs. Antum."

Mari took her hand, "Oh please Jean, call me Mari."

Maura steeped forward. Maura had been friends with Marisol for about 13 years now. She was also about 5'4", 5'2" at the shortest. She was tannish with green eyes and long, curly, strawberry-blonde hair. She was wearing a cap-sleeved, cropped, super loose, round neck shirt that

had tiny diamonds on it. Her pants were yellow, low-rise, tight, and made out of yellow spandex. Her shoes were black, knee-high, flat boots that sparkled in the sun and had chains around the ankles. She had on silver chain necklaces that alternated in length down to her waist. Her make-up consisted of gold eyeshadow and strawberry colored gloss. She also had a gold star tattooed on her cheek. She smiled at them all, "Hello, I'm Maura Lenshir."

That, plus the eighties reject outfit, caught Logan's attention, "Lenshir? Ain't that Magneto's last name?"

Maura frowned, "Oh, I see you met my brother."

Scott spoke up, "Oh yeah, couldn't miss him."

"I've tried 'talking' with him, but he won't listen. I'm sorry if he's been a pain."

Bobby rubbed the back of his head, "Not unless being a pain means sending his brotherhood after us multiple times, trying to start a war that would have killed everyone, and you know just being him. He's been an angel."

Maura frowned deeper, "Oh dear." When Kitty saw Maura's face she smacked Bobby on the back of the head.

Mari patted Maura's shoulder, "It's okay Maura." She turned her attention back to the X-Men, "Anywho, let me introduce my, " She paused thinking of the word, "students. Youngest to oldest usually works. This is Jarod Smith or Macquyver. He's a … genius.

A short 14-year-old boy stepped forward. He was kind of muscular, but not much. His skintone was medium, with blue eyes and a shaved head. He was wearing a white T-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. His shorts were low rise that had his boxers showing, which made Logan want to go over and give him a wedgie using his claws. He wore tennis shoes with high white socks. He also had a diamond stud in his left ear and big sunglasses on the top of his head. He looked over at the X-Men, "Hey, s'up."

Forge was still on the genius and Macquyver thing, "Genius, huh. We should test out your skills some time."

Jarod nodded, "Coolness."

He stepped back into the line that had formed as they had walked up,

and Marisol continued, "This is Scarlet Marlor. Her abilities are super speed and strength, along with, as you see, these these stunning red wings."

Scarlet looked to be about 16 years old. She was about 5'3" and slightly skinny. She was fairly pale. She had short burgundy colored hair that was curly only with straight bangs. It was contrasted with ice blue eyes that almost reminded you of Emma if her smile didn't look so genuine. She was wearing a backless, long sleeved, white top that was kind of low cut, but not by much. Her pants were a pale gray and skinny fit. She had on white peep-toe pumps and a dark gray choker that had a small red stone hanging from it. She also had a small amount of glitter on her cheeks. She gave a small wave, "Hi."

Mari immediently moved on, "This is her twin brother Jonathan. He also has speed and strength along with empathy and control over shadows.

He stepped forward. He was way taller than Scarlet, about 5'7", and he was very gaunt. He too was pale but he had no color but black in his eyes at all, he also had his shoulder length, blonde hair up in a ponytail on the back of his head. He wore a black tight-fitting T-shirt. His pants were slightly skinnier than they should be with studs down the side. He had on black combat boots. He had on a black studded bracelet and skull ring. He also had eyeliner around his eyes. He looked up from the cell phone he was texting on, "What's up."

You could tell by the way Mari looked at him, she wanted to snatch that phone right out of his hands. She took a deep breath, "This is Mirror. She has quite a few powers. She has the ability to turn into an adamantium panther." Logan wanted to ask how that came along but kept his mouth shut. "She has telepathy and the power to 'disappear' but still be there."

Mari was interrupted by another women on the side of her, "To be brief, sorry Mari, she can do this." She pulled out a machete and sliced through the young girl's neck, but nothing happened. The girl looked at her as if saying, 'What was that.' Miki shrugged, "I had to do something or we'd be here all day." The X-Men stand there shocked. Mari

looked at the other woman sternly, "I got it." The woman stated.

Mari tried to continue, "Now back to before I was so rudely interrupted." The other woman started to open her mouth but Mari turned

around, "Shut up. Yet again as I was saying, her last power is also to disable other mutant power and use it o an extent."

Logan spoke, "Kinda like Rogue's in a way?"

"In a way. Only she puts hers in a somewhat coma, and Mirror's leave you screaming on the ground."

Mirror stepped forward. She was 17 and around 5'7" and had a slightly skinny hourglass figure. She was as fair as Rogue and had waist length, layered, black hair. Her eyes were in between dark and light gray. She had on a long sleeved black shirt that hit her hips and had the sleeves and back made out of black lace. Her skirt hit mid-thigh and was black and had a lace overlay. Her boots had a slight heel on them and only went to her ankles, but the rest of her legs were covered in sheer black tights. Her gloves ran up to her elbows and had no fingers and black scarf tied not in the front like most people but on the right side. She had purple eyeliner underneath her gray eyes and sheer red lips. She was pulling her hair to the right when she looked at all of them, "'S pleasure to meet y'all." She said with a shaky southern accent.

Jonathan chuckled, "Look the cracker speaks."

"Rather be a cracker than a gol' digga." She muttered. 'Georgia' Beast thought. Jon stuck his tongue out.

"Enough! Back where I was. This is Adollhia Marlor or Dolly. She also has speed and strength, along with the power to cause uncontrollable desire."

She was 19 and around 5'5" with an hourglass figure. She was as pale as the other two Marlors only she had golden colored eyes and long blonde hair. She had on a tight purple tank top that hit right above her dark blue denim jeans that flared slightly at the bottom. She shoes were purple flip-flops that matched her shirt and the hoop earrings that hung from her ears. She also had on pink eyeshadow and eyeliner, which she was to busy fixing to say hello.

Mari cleared her throat, "This is Spence Robert Reed. He has a high intellect and telekinesis."

He looked to be around 21 and 5'8" and skinny. He was fair skinned and his tousled, medium brown hair was tucked behind his ears while his brown eyes were concealed behind geeky looking glasses. He had on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had on a brown tie with a slightly darker jacket. His pants were black and slightly to short showing off to completely different socks that were coming out of

his black dress shoes. Logan came to the conclusion that he was a total dork. Spence adjusted his glasses, "It's nice to finally meet the other team."

"Other team?" Logan asked.

"That's what Mari calls her brother's team." Spank explained. Logan nodded.

"This is Miki-el Perry. She has telepathy and the power to make you bleed from every opening in your body."

"I'm like Mother Nature on steroids." Miki said triumphantly.

Mari rolled her eyes and continued, "She also has a somewhat regenerative healing factor and speed and strength."

The woman with the machetes looked to be around 35, 5'3" and what she referred to as 'a Milla Jovovich body only with a 36D'. She was slightly tan and had dark blue eyes that were framed with dark brown, elbow length hair that had teal streaks in it. The streaks matched the roses and fringe on the front of her barely there, lace up biker halter. She had on skinny black leather pants that laced up the side and had the teal underneath. Her shoes were combat boots with two-inch heels. She had a big cross pendant attached to her black choker and a small St. Christopher necklace. Her make-up was black eyeliner and teal lipstick. She bowed dramatically, "It is a pleasure to meet you all." She turned to the man next to her, "This is my husband Rapheal. He can fly, and fly, and fly."

"Then crash, then fly again." Jon interjected.

"Thank you." Miki said through gritted teeth.

He was 39 and the tallest of them at 6'3". He was tanner than his wife and had green eyes and straight layered, black hair. He wore a red shirt with a tuxedo jacket with tails over it. His pants were tight and made out of black parachute material with zippered pockets. His boots were black steel toe with red laces. He also had a stud earring that was connected to a chain that had a tiny cuff at his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you all." He said, "I'd also like to point out one of Miki's strong points is the fact the Parosol Company keeps cloning her."

"Cloning her? What does that mean." Kitty asked.

Maura spoke up, "It means she can't die. If she does she shows up on our doorstep in whatever she could find."

Rapheal nodded, "Exterminator, ice skater, police officer, hippie, Britney Spears look-a-like, you know anything."

"Pickings are slim out there, sometimes I just show up in a lab-coat with a shotgun."

Logan shook his head and whispered, "Whoa. And I thought I was messed up."

Miki looked at Marisol and crossed one leg over the other, "Speaking of messed up, I have to go."

Ororo stepped forward, "Yes all of you, come in please and we will show your rooms." The X-Men walked towards the house followed by the X-Crew.

Logan went to Charles' 'coma room'. Charles appeared in front of him, "Hey Chuck how have you been?"

"Quite alright. Something seems to be distressing you."

Logan scratched the back of his head, "Not quite. Your sister is here though."

Xavier looked shocked, "What has happened."

"Nothing but her and her merry gang of misfits are here."

"Then it must be serious if all her students are here. Send her in." the light disappeared and Marisol walked in, "I'll give you some privacy." He started to walk out of the room, "I'm going for a ride." As he walked outside he was hit with rocks as Miki-el sped by on her bike. Logan growled, "That girl is toast." He ran and jumped on his bike and took off. 2 miles later he saw smoke coming from the forest. He got off his bike and started walking.

Meanwhile Miki is kicking the crud out of her now wrecked motorcycle, "OH COME ON! I just got that painted!" She flipped out her phone and hit speed-dial.

Mirror picked up, "What do you want."

"What do you think. I need help!"

"Well we all know that." She heard Miki growl, "Fine. Where are you?"

"I don't know find me!" she hung up. Suddenly skinny men with guns surrounded her. Logan was crouching in a tree, just in case.

"We've got you surrounded." One of them said.

Miki was grinning sadistically, "That's what you think!" Logan jumped out of the tree, but not in Miki's line of vision he thought. Miki heard something, and then suddenly an adamantium panther came flying out of the forest. Miki took the hint and took out her trusty machetes and started hacking at them. Logan watched on as they were making mincemeat out of their enemies.

Both of them knew that the fight was going nowhere. Miri shifted into her human form, "Ready to blow this?" she asked Miki.

"Yeah. This is getting boring." She paused, "Don't forget my bike!"

Miri rolled her eyes, "Ah got it!" Both of them and the bike disappeared. The men that were left, which were enough to fill a stadium, were looking around wondering what happened.

Logan decided to jump out and have some fun, "Picking on girls are you. Wanna try me on for size." He started hacking.

He walked through the mansion door with his clothes and tatters. Miki was cleaning her machetes on the stairs while Miri was leaning on the rail. Miri looked at him, "Not as easy as it looks, huh?"

Miki jumped up and walked over to him, "What are you doing? Trying to get cloned? People can only stand one Wolverine!" suddenly she dropped her machetes and got a blank stare on her face.

Miri looked terrified, "MARISOL! We need help in here!"

"Whoa. What just happened?" he starts waving his hand her face, "She's not even blinking." Mari came in and he headed for the 'coma room'.

Xavier appeared, "Logan, you need to get Miki outside."

"Why?"

Charles looked annoyed, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's Taco Tuesday? What do you think? She's going to kill us all! Hold her attention and prepare yourself."

Logan was coming out of the elevator and her Marisol yelling, "Where's Raph? We need to move her now!"

Mirror ran up the stairs calling, "RAPH! RAPH! Getcha flyin' and crashin' butt down here now!" Logan went to stand in front of Miki. Her eyes twitched. Miri, who was on the middle landing spun around, "Oh shank. Here we go."

Maura stood still, "Everyone freeze. Don't move.

A screaming Miki sprung to life, "I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" She lunged towards Logan. She jumped over his head and he jumped up to grab her ankles. They hit the ground and rolled. She spun to face him and they growled at each other. She screamed like a banshee, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Hold her attention!" Mari yelled.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Right."

Mirror popped up behind Miki and grabbed her face. Miki fell down screaming, "AAHH! Wait till I get my powers back! You're going to DIE!"

In a calm voice Mari said, "Pick her up. Put her on the sofa. Raph get a wet washcloth. I'm going to see my brother." She left. Once in the living room the X-Men were trying to figure out what just happened, while the X-Crew had the attitude of 'this happens all the time'.

Maura looked at the X-Men worried faces, "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Logan walked over and pulled Mirror aside, "Does this happen often? Who were the guys you two were fighting in the woods?"

"The guys in the woods were from the Parasol Company. They're the ones who chase Mix."

Miki popped off the couch and ran over to where they were standing, "Only when the satellites find me. I forgot to check the times and be inside. Now do you want to answer me a question? Why did you grab my ankles? Nobody, I say, nobody touches my ankles."

"I was told to stop you. You're lucky your ankles were the only thing I grabbed." He said with a smirk.

Miki ignored the last comment, "And what fool told you to do that?"

They were interrupted by Maura, "Mirror, Miki-el, please follow Logan to where Charles is."

He led them there, where Marisol already was. Charles appeared in front of them. Logan turned to Miki, "This fool told me to."

"Girls meet my brother. Charles, meet the best of the best, and the worst of the worst. Miki-el and Mirror."

"Nice to meet the two of you." Xavier said. Miki and Miri looked at each other and smiled. Charles looked at Miki, "Mrs. Perry, how are you feeling after your episode?"

Miki raised an eyebrow, "Episode?"

Mari cut in, "You know dear. What happens after the satellite shuts you down."

Through gritted teeth, "Yes Marisol. I know what an episode is." She turned to smile at Xavier, "Well dude, it was more like a rampage than an episode, before it was interrupted by claw-boy over here."

Logan turned to her, "Claw-boy?"

Miri spoke up, "Yeah, ya know cause have claws."

Logan muttered, "From what I've seen you got claws too."

"I'm sure your 'rampage' would have escalated without Logan's interfering on my part." Charles said.

Miki pointed accusingly at Charles, "So you're the fool who told him to grab my ankles!"

Mari slapped her own head. Chuck laughed, "Why, yes Mrs. Perry, I am."

Miki shrugged, "I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

Mari pushed Miri forward, "Charles, dear, this is Mirror. The student I was telling you about."

Chuck nodded, "Ah yes."

Miri looked from him to Marisol, "Ah yes what?"

"My sister tells me you are having strange memories about some woman and memories from your past you can't decipher."

"Y'all just don't understand how painful it is." She said. Logan yawned, and she turned to him, "Are we borin' you?"

"Nope just wondering how long till dinner."

Chuck looked at his sister, "I have to go now, but Mirror, I want to see you tomorrow."

Miki started jumping up and down excitedly, "Did someone mention dinner? I'm starved."

Mari ignored her, "I will have Mirror here in the morning."

"No, I will contact you when I'm ready." He went away.

Logan started walking to the door, "Let's go. I hear Maura and Ororo have been in the kitchen all day."

Miri followed, "Good, I'm starvin'."

Miki was bouncing excitedly behind her, "Me too! Me too!"

"Follow me." he said.

Mari smacked her forehead again, "Really. Really!'

~ THE END ~

{of chapter 1 ;)}

SO. How was it? Did you like it? Love it? hate it? Please review and tell me. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!


	2. Whose is Bigger?

Second! Chapter! I've lost all! SANITY! I have to warn you who are reading this, that this is where it gets kinda crazy. Okay, okay, this is where it gets REALLY crazy. Thanks cartoongirl2011 for reviewing and telling me it was awesome. Real confidence booster that was. I've already written 5 of these in advance, its just sitting at a computer and typing that gets me. I stayed up all night finishing this (and watching _Suckerpunch)_. ENJOY!

Note: Those of you who were waiting patiently for this next chapter, my floppy messed up and I couldn't put it on, on Saturday, but hey better late than never right? (Small nervous laugh, walks over to corner and sulks, "STUPID FLOPPY!") My bad. (

Disclaimer: Same as last time. I just don't feel like repeating myself.

~ Whose is Bigger? ~

Morning came early the next day. Roosters were heard, "COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"

Miki could be heard in the house, "Not at 5:47 you don't!" she fired her guns multiple times to no avail.

Mirror showed upon the doorstep in a black turtleneck and gray shorts (her pjs). She took off and turned into her panther form and started attacking the rooster.

Miki, Beast, and Logan walked out onto to the doorstep to find out what was happening. Hank scratched his head, "May I ask what it is she is doing?"

Miki shrugged, "Marisol thinks it may have to do with suppressed emotions."

Logan chuckled, "Can't wait to see what she does in the Danger Room."

Miki looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "You might want to postpone that."

Beast turned to her, "Why is that?"

Miki turned to face the door, "Actually it might be fun."

"Can you answer my question please?"

"And spoil the fun!"

Mirror walks up in human form, with little flecks of red on her shirt and face. Beast and Logan are wide eyed. She put her hands up, "'Cuse me hun, I need to go change."

Logan moved out of the way and she walked through. He shook his head and looked at Beast, "And I thought I was messed up."

"You still are." They walked inside.

Meanwhile, in the dining room with Bobby and Kitty, Kitty looked at Bobby, "And I thought Logan was nuts. That Miki chick is insane!"

"I know what you mean."

Miki walked in, "How's it been victims? Look who's running your Danger Room session tomorrow."

"You've got to be kidding me." Kitty said.

"What are we doing? Digging our own graves?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, I'm not that cruel." She sat down in a chair and leaned towards them, "I'll let you in on a secret. If you want to live till tomorrow, when Mirs walks in," she leaned closer, "don't stare at the scar."

"What scar?" Kitty asked.

"Exactly. Now you're getting it." Miki got up and walked out.

Spence and Miri walked in after she left. Sure enough, Mirror wasn't wearing her scarf and there it was on the right side of her neck from behind her ear all the way down. It was so noticeable that a Vegas sign with flashing lights might just as well been pointing to it. Almost immediately Kitty and Bobby's eyes shot to the ceiling. Miri didn't notice at first, "Hey y'all." She said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Spence said.

Kitty was still staring at the ceiling, "Uh, nothing."

"Not a thing." Bobby agreed.

Mirror and Spence both looked at the ceiling, "What are you looking at?" Spence asked.

Bobby and Kitty looked at each other, "Nothing." They both said.

They looked past Miri and Spence towards the wall behind them. Mirror and Spence looked at each other and said, "Miki."

Spence looked at them, "So, Miki told you about the scar, not to look at it."

"What scar?" Kitty said.

Mirror waved her off, "It's alright, hun. Ah'm so used to it by now, it don't bother me anymore."

Bobby rubbed the back of his head, "Good, I was running out of things to look at."

"So, how'd you get it?" Kitty asked.

"It's a long story. One that I don't like talkin' about."

Spence chuckled, "Kind of like 'that time in Louisiana'."

Miri elbowed him, "Shut up."

Spence patted her back, "So, what's for breakfast?"

Raph and Miki walked in, "Yeah what's for breakfast?" Miki asked. She shot Booby and Kitty a look as if saying 'gullible'.

Everyone started filing in for breakfasst. Just as everyone started to sit down, Kurt popped in on the kitchen table, "Mm, biscuits."

Gunshots. Logan yelled, "Pryde, phase!"

Kurt popped back in, "Vhat vas that for?" he asked.

Miki stood up, "You startled me while I was eating. You need to sit your blue butt down and eat at the table."

Logan stood up, "Miki, can I see you in the kitchen." They both walk in, "You can't just shoot at my team."

"Well your team needs to learn how to sit at the table. This isn't 'Pop in the Box'."

"Am I gonna have to take your guns?"

"Many bigger than you have tried."

"Darlin' maybe they didn't try hard enough."

At that point Mirror walked in, "Why don't y'all just flip 'em out on the table and we'll see whose is bigger."

Miki and Logan looked from her, to each other, to her again. Miki busted out laughing while everyone else who was in the dining room had their jaws dropped. Spence started clapping, "That's my girlfriend."

Jarod took his fork from his mouth, "I think Miki's would be bigger."

Mari stood up, "Okay, enough of that. You two put them back in your pants, come in and finish eating. Miki stop shooting our gracious hosts and Miri," she paused and pinched the bridge of her nose, "go find some soap to wash out your mouth."

"I can't promise anything," Miki turned and winked at Logan, "but, I'll try to control myself."

Logan winked back, "Don't control yourself too much darlin'."

After breakfast, Logan walked into the den to find Raph watching NASCAR, "Where did you find 'that'." He asked referring to Miki.

"She wasn't always like that. When I first met her when she was 16 she was sweet, mellow, Holly Homemaker. After what she went through she's now vengeful, _terrifying, _Holly Homicide."

"How'd you two meet, I mean other than that love at first sight junk."

"Well, I don't want to go there, but Miki got kidnapped after I left."

"That's rough."

Miki walked in and plopped in a chair, "NASCAR? Niiccee. Who's winning?"

Raph looked at her, "Earnhart Jr., finally."

"It's about time. Hopefully he doesn't run out of gas again."

Raph shot her a look and Miki smiled innocently. Miri and Spence walked in, and Miki pulled a tiny spray bottle out of the non-existent pocket in her leather pants. she winked at Raph and Logan, "Check this out." She whispered. She looked at the other two, "Hey Spence, check out this new cologne I just bought."

She sprayed him twice. Miri started sniffing the air, and Logan noticed something too. Mirror pounced on Spence and they started rolling on the floor, "At least…she's not…wearing heels. But…she needs…to file…_her nails!"_ he said as his voice hit notes never heard.

Miki started laughing, "Boy Spence, I've never heard you hit four octaves before."

Kitty walked in, "What's going on?" she asked hesitant about the answer.

Miki turned and sprayed, "Just checking out this new cologne, Ode de Katnip." Miri caught a whiff of her and lunged at her. Kitty screamed and phased through the floor. Mirror started scratching frantically at the floor. She got another whiff of Spence and pounced on him as he tried to crawl away. Miki started laughing hysterically, "She's like a lab rat on amphetamines!"

Logan looked at her, "Not right." He shook his head, "You're disturbed."

Raph walked over to Miki, "Drop the bottle and step away from the catnip."

"But don't you find this hysterical?"

Logan shook his head again, "I find it very damaging."

Mari walked in, "Miki, what have you done?"

"Why is it always me?"

"Because it usually is you."

Miki thought for a second, "You do have a point."

Mari looked at Mirror and Spence, "Spence you need to take a shower. Miki hand me the catnip bottle. Miri, Miri, Miri, MIRROR! My brother wants to see you." she didn't listen, "Miki, you started this, you get her down the hall."

Miki stood up, "Alright, alright." She walked over and grabbed Miri under the arms, then tried to pick up. Miri, being extremely ticklish, started squirming and laughing. Miki leaned closer to her, "Come on Miri," she lowered her voice, "you been a bad, bad puddy tat."

Spence started to crawl off. Logan and Raph walked up behind him each grabbed an arm. They dragged him out of the room with his feet dangling behind him.

Miki got Mirror to the front door, "Marisol, should we knock, we're here!"

Mari shouted from inside, "No come on in!" she said.

Miki opened the door, pushed Mirror in, and then slammed it. Charles appeared, "Good afternoon."

Mari greeted him, "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon professor." Miri said.

"We might as well get started. Just relax Mirror, this will only take a moment." He shut his eyes and so did she. As he's in her mind he says, "Mirror, you have so many barriers in your mind that I cannot help until we take a few of them down." They opened their eyes.

"Get me some paper, I'm about to right a horror flick."

"I would like to speak to Marisol for a minute. You may go."

"Why I never. Bein' probed then dismissed like I'm cheap." She walked out where Miki is sitting, "I think I left my shoes and underwear in there. I ain't never been probed that quick before. Dolly maybe, but me."

"So did he tell you, you have the mental stability of a bag of rats in a burning meth lab."

Back in the room, Mari heard them, "Now do you see what I have to put up with?"

"I'm very worried about Mirror, not the way she expresses herself, but her mind. She has so many barriers up in her mind I can't take them all down at once or it may kill her. I saw some very dark things in there."

"I know what you mean. Louisiana."

"No, what happened in Louisiana."

"Oh nothing. So do think we should take a few down, leave them all up, or what?"

"She seems 'okay'. Let her keep them up for now. When the memories come in we'll deal with them as they come."

"I hope you can help Charles."

"As do I Marisol."

Mirror and Miki were still outside. Miki was laughing what was left of her butt off. Miri looked mad, "Well it's better then bein' a clone who gets recycled and cycled again."

Miki stopped laughing, "HEY!" Miri started laughing as she walked to the elevator. As the doors closed a machete got stuck in between the doors.

Miri walked out of the elevator and started walking up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs, the memories started to flash. Horrible images of blood, and the sounds of screams in a dark alley. She started hyperventilating and couldn't breathe. Her foot slipped and she fell down the stairs. Rogue was in her room when she heard the strange thuds. She came out of her room and was at the top of the stairs when she saw Miri at the bottom. She had a huge gash on the back of Miri's head and her arm was bent in a way it shouldn't. Rogue gasped and ran down the stairs. She tried to shake Mirror awake but was unsuccessful, "HELP!"

Logan ran in from outside, "What's going on?" he saw Miri lying there.

"We need to get her to the infirmary." Rogue said.

Logan picked her up and ran her to the infirmary. Marisol was already there healing Jarod from one of Miki's famous Danger Room sessions. She gasped when she saw Miri. Miri had been asleep for 2 hours before she woke up. When she did, her head had gauze on the back and her wrist was bandaged. She opened her eyes to see Mari sitting in a chair reading a book. When Mari heard Mirror stir she looked up and put her book down, "What happened, Mirror?"

Miri tried unsuccessfully to sit up, "W-what?"

Mari leaned forward, "What made you fall?"

"I had some memory flashes."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'am I sure'?"

"You know what I mean."

Miri sat up, suddenly realizing what Mari meant, "My gosh Marisol. I do one thing and suddenly I do it everyday."

"Miri I didn't mean it that way. I just meant you've had incidents before."

Miri stood up on the other side of the bed, "I've had one incident-"

"More than one." Mari interrupted.

"I was scared and freaked out and I'm sure I'm wasn't the only one who pulled something like that." She started walking towards the door.

"Mirror!" But it was too late. Mirror slammed the door.

Mirror was just walking aimlessly through the mansion, talking to herself, "How do they expect me to sort out my own head when they keep treating me like some suicidal nutcase?"

Suddenly Rogue popped her head out of her room, startling Mirror, "Don't worry. Your life not complete until someone calls you a suicidal nutcase."

Dolly came around the corner fixing her lipstick, "What do you mean? She _is_ a suicidal nutcase."

Miri threw her foot up and backwards, effectively kicking Adollhia in the face. Dolly flew against the wall and slid down. Miri was still standing there, "At least my skirt ain't made of no welcome mat." She turned to yell down the hall, "Mari, I think you've got more healing to do." Rogue just stood there wide-eyed. Mirror noticed her, "Sorry, she just really brings out the worst in me." Rogue nodded.

Miki and Jarod were out in the front yard. Jarod was standing with his legs apart, "Yo dawg, come on, kick me right here."

"Really? Nice." She took her stance and kicked him square between the legs.

He flinched but that was it, "Sweet. These adamantium undies I created actually work. Now kick me using your super-strength."

Miki was grinning like a mad-woman. She took her stance and kicked him again. Only this time he went flying high into the air, screaming. He landed a foot from where he was standing, "I think you dented them."

Logan came walking up, "Why did I agree to let you in here?"

The End!

Until the next super psychotic installment. How'd you like this one? Yes I was implying that Mirror had tried to commit suicide a couple of times before, but I'm not letting you know the whole story just yet. Sucide can be T-rated, right? (


	3. Sneak Attack

Sooooooooo, I know it's been a _long_ while since I last updated. But! I have 2 chapters, count 'em, 2! As an apology for not updating regularly, but I have an excuse for not updating last week and its name is _PNEUMONIA!_ It sucks. Real bad. Anyway, here is "SNEAK ATTACK" or "Reasons why you should never let 2 southern girls have coffee at night". Point of interest: Never use a Ouija board. EVER!

Note: This chapter contains a lot of what I call "Miri Moments". Also, I will point out that Adollhia is very … promiscuous. This story starts out in the Danger Room.

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men. Own X-crew. Would love it if someone wrote a story containing X-crew, but hey, I don't care.

Logan was standing in the elevator, in his uniform, "How did I agree to this?" He said as he shook his head. The door opened to the control center of the Danger Room where Beast, Miki, Raph, Ororo, and Forge were. Miki was spinning around in a chair, while Forge was leaning over the controls and the other three were conversing to the left. He walked in, "So, what have you got planned?"

Miki stopped spinning, "I thought long and hard last night, which, if I might say, almost set off quite a few fire alarms." She paused, "I decided to give them a nice, easy session." Logan rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, down in the Danger Room, Dolly was hatching a plan, "Come on Miri. Rogue and Kitty said if you think it's safe then they'll do it."

Mirror shook her head, "See that's the problem. It's not safe. You have this twisted idea that just 'cause we're in someone else's house she won't kill us. She might take it easy on them, but us she'll murder."

"Well me and Scarly are gonna do it."

"Well you and Scarly do it then."

Dolly started to walk away, "Weeellll, in case something goes wrong you have my number right?"

"Still 666 is it?" Mirror retorted. Rogue and Kitty started laughing. Dolly's jaw dropped. Mirror was smiling to keep from laughing.

"Miri! Don't you remember what Marisol said about comparing me to the devil?" Dolly asked.

Mirror rolled her eyes, "I only get a freebie on Christmas."

Before Dolly could respond, Miki's voice was heard over the intercom, "Welcome my victims."

"Now Scarlet!" Dolly said. They started doing a cheerleading routine, "Oh Miki you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Miki, hey, hey, hey Miki!"

While this charade was going on, Miki was in the control booth. She looked at Forge, "Hey Forge do you have a flame thrower?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She pointed at the girls, "Aim it at them."

Fire shot out at the idiots as both ran screaming, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Miki was heard over the intercom, "Well, it was going to be an easy day, but, as a wise southerner once said 'If one messes with the Mix, all must suffer'."

Mirror facepalmed, "Here we go."

An hour later Spence, Kurt, Mirror, Rogue, Dolly, Scarlet, Bobby, Kitty, and Jon came out of the DR scathed, scratched, and bruised. Rogue had her hand on the side of her head, "I didn't even know we had rubber bullets."

Mirror whirled around and grabbed Dolly by the neck, "You do that one more time and I'll knock your teeth so far down your throat you'll have to shove a toothbrush up your ass to brush them!"

Dolly put her hands up, "Okay, okay." Miri let her go, "I have two little words to say, but they are the hardest words for me to say."

Miri smirked, "Not tonight?" She turned to walk off.

At around 9 o'clock Rogue was sitting in the kitchen when Mirror walked in. Rogue noticed Mirror's hair was in two low pigtails, "Pigtails? Really?"

Mirror ignored her comment, "Is there anything to do here? I get harassed enough at home."

Dolly came walking in as Mirror sat down. She sat down next to Mirror and grabbed her hand, "Mirror, I haven't seen a man in a week. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Dolly I can't help you so let go of my hand and get that look out of your eye." Dolly let go and walked out.

Miki walked in followed by Dolly. Rogue rolled her eyes, "Oh look, Dolly's back."

Miki turned around and shuddered, "No wonder there was blood gushing from my faucets."

Dolly pouted, "Why does everyone do that. See Miri now these two are doing that."

Miki halted a laugh, "At least she doesn't have us doing what you do."

"Excuuuse me. I hear physical contact on a regular basis can actually extend your life."

Mirror started to laugh, "Well, then you should out live Styrofoam."

Dolly stumbled over her words for a minute then pouted again and stormed out. Miki followed behind her laughing hysterically.

Rogue looked at Mirror, "Is it always like that at your place?"

"Trust me." She patted Rogue's hand, "It's ten times worse."

From the kitchen, you could hear Miki laughing, "I haven't laughed so hard since the last time I saw my husband in shorts!" They heard her stumble out the door, still laughing. Mirror and Rogue had to stifle their laughs.

Mirror looked at Rogue, "I'm serious about needing to get out."

"Is Logan anywhere near us?" She asked.

Miri closed her eyes for a second, "He's in the Danger Room." She opened her eyes, "Just started his session."

Rogue stood up, "Well then, let's go." She grabbed her coat that was on the table. They walked out the kitchen door and Mirror grabbed hers before they snuck out. They walked towards the garage. Mirror stopped in front of a mahogany colored motorcycle, with a black rose etched into the gas tank. Rogue looked at it, "I'm jealous."

"Don't be. Dolly finds out I 'borrowed' her bike I'll neva hear the end of it."

"I'm noticing a pattern between you two."

Miri hopped on the bike, "Ya always need someone to build yourself upon." Rogue nodded and jumped on the back of the bike. "I'll need directions."

"I'll tell you when to turn." They stopped in front of an old, abandoned, run down movie theatre.

"What's this?" Miri asked as she hopped off the bike.

"When the mansion blew up this is one of the places I went."

"Does it still work?" Mirror asked.

"Yep. Come on." Rogue said as she walked inside. Miri followed behind her and was amazed at how big it was.

"WHOA!" Miri said as she looked around.

"I know." She walked a little ways down the hall and flipped on the light. She and Mirror walked up the stairs to the projector room. Rogue flipped the switch.

Miri almost flipped when she saw it, "The Crow. 2."

"A fan I see."

Miri shrugged, "Maybe." Rogue rolled her eyes.

2hrs later Rogue flipped off the projector. Miri looked around, "Did you hear that?"

Rogue looked at her confused, "Hear what?" The sound of glass breaking. They looked around.

Miri closed her eyes. When she opened them she tackled Rogue to the floor, "Duck!" Bullets rang through the room. When they stopped Rogue and Mirror crawled over to the window. Rogue's eyes widened when she saw the five people standing in the theatre. Miri noticed her expression, "Friends of yours?"

Rogue shrugged, "Maybe."

Quicksilver looked up at the booth, "Come out, come out, wherever you are. We know you're up there Rogue." HE looked at Avalanche. Avalanche nodded and stomped his foot, sending a wave of seismic energy barreling towards the booth. The floor beneath Rogue and Miri gave way. Miri grabbed Rogue's arm and made them disappear before they hit the ground. They reappeared about thirty feet from the Brotherhood. Pietro looked at Miri, "Hello. And who are you?"

Mirror smirked, "I'm the girl your father warned you about." She transpired both her and Rogue near Avalanche.

Rogue absorbed his powers then turned to Pietro, "She's the devil. Run fast. Run far." She used Avalanche's powers to cause the ground to shake. Miri turned into her panther form and pounced on Domino knocking her into a wall, knocking her out.

While Mirror did that, Rogue absorbed Blob's powers, knocking him out. Quicksilver tried to take off, but Miri transpired in front of him and took him out. He dropped to the floor in pain. Miri looked around, "I think we're done here."

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

As they were walking up the to the front porch Rogue looked at Mirror, "Now, don't mention any part of this. We sneak back in like nothing happened." Miri opened the door and Rogue walked in, "Uh-oh."

Logan and Miki were standing in the foyer. Logan was frowning while Miki was grinning. Logan crossed his arms, "'Uh-oh' is right. Where were you two?"

Rogue started, "Well-"

"It was my idea." Miri cut her off, "I needed to get out."

"Didn't I say not to go out without telling anyone. Rogue you should know better."

"I know Logan! Stop treating me like a kid. You know I sneak out to clear my head."

"I know that. But that doesn't excuse her." He said pointing to Mirror.

Miri sighed, "You know, it's rude to ignore people when they're speaking."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"When Marisol was giving the introductions. Did you hear a word she said about me? I've got people in my head too. Fact of the matter is I probably got it worse off, cause I didn't have any thoughts to begin with."

"Well I guess I can let you two off the hook this time." He walked over and waved his finger in Rogue's face, "Just tell someone next time." She nodded and he turned and started walking away, "Nothing happened, right?"

Miki was still grinning, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with the bullet hole in Rogue's hood or the one going through Miri's pocket."

He turned around, "What!"

Both of them put their hands up in defense, "NOTHING!"

"Sure." He said as he walked away. Miki started laughing and skipped away.

Miri grabbed Rogue's arm and they walked into the kitchen. Rogue sat at the table and Miri made coffee. Rogue started drinking hers when Dolly walked in, "Guess what?"

Miri started braiding one of her pigtails while she was leaning against the counter, "No."

Dolly put her hands over her heart and smiled, "I got a date! Oh you just can't imagine how it is to feel a man's arms around you." she said as she hugged herself.

Rogue, who was still holding her glass, clenched her fist so tight it made the glass shatter. Miri was now standing up and scowling, "Would you like some water to wash down your foot."

"I didn't mean it that way." Dolly said.

Rogue brushed the glass off her glove, "Stop while you're in second place."

Dolly cleared her throat, "Sooo, what did you two do tonight?"

Miri shook her head, "Nothin'. Nothin' at all."

Dolly huffed, "Come on, tell me. I tell you everything. Why… my life is an open book."

Rogue scoffed, "From what I hear your life is an open blouse." Dolly's jaw dropped and Rogue laughed, "Hey, I've seen that face before."

Miri was looking at her nails, "The charm wears off after a while."

"I can't believe this." Dolly said.

"It's like being in the same room as Bigfoot." Miri said with a fake surprised face.

Dolly looked at her, "I thought you liked hearing my stories."

"Sure Dolly, I _love_ hearing your stories." She walked over to her, "Specially when I've been hit over the head a few times an' can't do a thing about it!"

"I don't know what to say. All I know is it's 11 and if I don't get 8 hrs I-"

"Sleep in and leave me the hell alone!" Miri said.

Dolly turned and stormed out. Rogue sighed, "Finally." She looked at Miri, "Braids? Really?"

Miri socked her in the arm, then started tapping her fingers on the table, "I guess I should get to bed soon too. If not I can't be there when Jon tries to steal my clothes."

Rogue raised her eyebrow, "Do I _wanna_know?"

Miri shook her head, "No. No you don't." She looked at the glass on the table and floor, "Guess we better clean that up first."

"Or blame it on Dolly." Miri looked like she was plotting, "Hey, I was kidding. The faster I get to sleep the more dysfunction I get to witness, if there is anymore?"

"Trust me, there is." She thought for a second, "Wanna see a sexually confused emo boy try and steal my 6 inch Mary-Janes?"

They started laughing so hard Rogue nearly fell out of her chair, "Now that would be funny."

Miri grabbed Rogue's arm and they started to disappear, "Rocky Horror Picture Show in real life, sug!"

THE END!

Well, there is another reason for vicodin not being a food group. Joking! Anyway get ready for chapter 4! REVIEW MY MINIONS! REVIEW!


	4. Someone's in the closet with Jon

We have to stop meeting like this. More advice from a demented 15 year old girl: Never take anything with Codeine, especially when your name is Codi, it's just a recipe for psychosis. Furthermore, when your name is Codi, and you type it into a computer, then Spell Check decides to rear its ugly head and put its 2 cents in, curse at the computer then stomp away, then come back and apologize so it doesn't crash on you. Another thing, never let a girl named Codi, who has taken Codeine, write and Author's Note! Its ends up looking like this one.

Note: Okay, this is where me and my mom's stupidity really comes out. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Have you not memorized this by now. Me no own X-men. Me own X-crew. Me would love it if someone loved X-crew as much as me does. Me thinks it would be fantastic if someone wrote story containing X-crew. Me's mom is scared of what you would come up with. Me is not. Me thinks it would be hysterical. Me thinks it would be cool if me stopped typing like this.

~SOMEONE'S IN THE CLOSET WITH JON~

Logan and Raph were making their lunch in the kitchen when Miki came into the room with a devious smile, "Guess what? I have a plan."

Raph put his sandwich down, "Oh my."

Logan saw his face, "Should I be worried?"

Raph got right in his face- nose-to-nose, "Be afraid. Be very afraid." Logan pushed him away.

Miki shook her head, "You worry to much. I think the kids need a break." She turned away from them, "SKI TRIP!" she shouted. "Come on it'll be fun."

Logan snorted, "Yeah I bet. A barrel of laughs."

"I feel a big crash coming on and I'm not even flying."

Miki shot him a look saying 'shut up', and walked into the foyer. Kids came from all directions, "Ski trip?", "Do you have to know how to ski?", "Is there even snow around here?"

Miki smiled deviously, "It will be fun. WE will make a balance exercise out of it. By the end of the weekend you will be able to ski down a hill on two pieces of wood, with or without poles. Preferably without. And those of you who can't, won't be coming back."

At that time Miri and Rogue were coming down the stairs. Rogue crossed her arms, "Well, there goes the neighborhood."

Miri shook her head, "I don't know about this neighborhood sug, but one is goin' up in flames."

One hour later they were bundled up and mountain bound. Miki and Raph were in one van with Scarlet, Jarod, Mirror, Rogue, and Spence. Logan and Kurt (who got roped in at the last minute to help baby-sit) had Dolly, Kitty, Bobby, Jon, and Jon's girlfriend Alice. As they were driving through the gate Jarod threw his pillow against the window, "Yo dawg, wake me when we get there."

"Ew, get your disgusting feet off of me! When do you even change your socks?" Scarlet yelled.

Jarod shrugged, "Once every two months."

Scarlet's face turned to horror, "GGGGRRRRROOOSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Spence was in the back seat to the left of Mirror. He pulled out a four inch thick novel, "I was wondering when I'd get time to read this."

Rogue, who was to the right of Mirror, looked at him in shock, "Ya have got to be kiddin' meh. You know it's only a couple of hours up there."

Spence grinned, "Ooh, I'll have time to spare."

Mirror shook her head at the conversation, "Miki turn on the radio."

When she said that both Miki and Raph reached for the dial. Miki glared at Raph, "I don't think so. No country on the way." She turned to the girls, "Girls, what do want?"

"102.7!" Miri and Rogue said.

"100.9" Scarlet yelled. When Miki heard that she slammed on the brakes and looked at Scarlet. She stopped so suddenly that Logan had to slam on his brakes to.

He stuck his head out of the window, "Are you outta what's left of your mind?" he yelled.

Kurt teleported on to the hood of Miki's van, "Vhat are you doing."

Miki pulled out her gun and pointed at him, "Little blue man, if you treasure those little blue things, you will, GET OFF MY VAN!" As soon as he teleported, she turned to Logan, "SHUT UP!"

Logan gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Oh I will give her what for."

Jon, who was in the way back between Bobby and Alice, clapped and put his hands on his hips, "You go boy!"

Logan looked at him then at Nightcrawler, "I think he's gonna get lost on the way home."

Kurt nodded, "I know vhat you mean. He keeps looking at my butt"

In the back, "I think I've changed my favorite color to blue-ue."

Logan and Kurt looked at each other, "Oh my. I think I'd better keep my tail down."

Miki finally found a radio station and hit the gas. Logan began to follow. Alice put her feet on the seat and leaned back. Dolly turned around to Kitty, "Kitty I could make you look so hot."

Logan eyes shot to he rear-view mirror. He felt like saying 'Pryde phase!', but was caught off guard by a mirror that flew by on a piece of metal. He slammed on the brakes and got out of the van, claws out. Kurt teleported out, while Bobby, Kitty, and Alice phased out. Miki stopped her van and everyone but Jarod who was passed out, got out of the van. Miki ran up with her machetes, "What's going on, someone in the trees?"

He pointed at the van using his claws, "Optimus Prime just transformed in the back of my van!"

Miki looked at him, "You let here bring her make-up case, didn't you?"

He scratched his head, "I know what a make-up case looks like, and last time I checked, they didn't look like transformers."

Miki threw her hands in the air, "Dolly's does, she let Jarod work on it. Just thank God she didn't bring the one that turns into a walk-in closet."

At that moment Jon kicked open the back door, jumped out, and did a little hula, "Make-up party."

Alice looked up at Kurt, "Have you noticed anything, strange about him."

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. Vhere's my tail?"

Jon was behind him swinging it, "Quick someone, jump in." Kurt teleported behind Logan and mouthed 'Save me!'.

Miki stomped over and grabbed him by the throat, "Oh you just think you're a drama queen, and this is your kingdom."

Rogue and Miri were leaning on Miki's van. Rogue shook her head, "He's some kind of queen."

Mirror nodded, "He's about ready to fly right outta here."

Dolly stuck her head out of the window, "Are we ready to go? I've got everything organized!" she looked at Logan, "You know Logan, I could do such things with your hair."

Miki stepped forward, "Pack up Optimus Prime..."

"And give him here." Logan finished.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Dolly whined.

"Try sitting quietly." Kitty said.

Miki shook her head and started walking, "My people, back in the van!"

Logan looked at Jon, "Come on twinkle toes, get in the van."

Jon put his hands on his hips, "Whatever you say big boy." Logan popped his claws and swung at Jon but missed.

Spence was laughing hysterically in the back of Miki's van. Miki turned to him, "Spence, Spence, SPENCE ROBERT!"

He stopped, "Yes?"

"Quit it."

He slumped in his seat, "Okay."

On the way up, Raph was his usual self. Hitting his imaginary brake. Trying to brace the dashboard. Making terrified ooh's and ah's. Miki's temper had hit the boiling point and she felt like throwing him out the door. In the other van, Dolly was asking Jon to hand her, her compact. Logan shot her a look that said ' That better not be what I think it is.' She just flashes him a big smile. In between choruses of 'I believe I can fly', Jon reached back to find it. Kurt was searching for napkins, cotton balls, anything he can find to shove in his ears. Logan grinned at him, "I wonder if he really can fly?"

"I don't know, vant me to find out."

Kitty popped her head in between the seats, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Pryde sit down!" she sat down.

Dolly had her hands on her hips, "You ruined my masterpiece. You sat on it." Kitty jumped up and looked at the seat to see smeared lipstick, eyeshadow, etc.

Bobby looked up, "You should see the back of your pants." Kitty looked in horror to see Dolly had drawn a face on the back of her pants. Back in Miki's van.

Spence closed his book, "I finished it and I've got hour to spare"

Miki looked at him, "That's lovely dear, NOW SHUT UP!"

Between heavy snores, Jarod hasn't moved since they left the mansion. Miki thought he must've been up all night working on something fantastic. Jarod has a big smile on his face as he's sleeping. Miri 'just happens' to but into his thoughts, only to see him and Scarlet rolling on the grass in front of the mansion.

Miri shook her head in horror, "Oh it was something fantastic al'ight." She looked at Rogue, "Ya wanna see jus' how fantastic it was." She shows her, "Look at what a genius he is."

"Ah think Ah'm gonna be sick." Rogue said as she covered her eyes.

Scarlet whirled around, "That's not how it went down!"

Miri looked at her, "Sure it didn't hun, sure it didn't."

Rogue whispered in Miri's ear, "Looks like somethin' of hers was comin' down." Miri had to contain herself from laughing at the fact Scarlet's face was turning the same color as her wings. Miki pulled into a gas station and flipped out her phone to call her old friend Keith, who was also a mutant.

"Hey Keith, where exactly is this cabin of yours?"

Logan came walking up as she hung up the phone, "How much longer is this torture gonna last?"

"Only 20 more minutes. He says we don't need to buy food or anything, it's fully stocked."

"He have a bar, with alcohol?"

Miki nodded, "If Miri doesn't get to it, yes there will be alcohol."

He grunted, "Good, cause I don't know how much longer Jonny-boy is gonna last." He walked off. 20 minutes later they arrived around 9:00 p.m. They all got out of the vans.

Jarod gets out behind Miri and Rogue. Miri turns around, "Wow Jarod almost a home run, guess third base is good to."

He shook his head, "Huh?"

She patted his shoulder, "Never mind." At that moment, Scarlet, who was behind him, pushed him into the snow and stimped towards the house. They walk into the house and look around.

Miki flips out her phone, "Keith, hey, how EXACTLY are we supposed to rough it?"

Mirror disappeared and came back, "When Ah think of roughin' it Ah don't exactly think of the word 'Jacuzzi'."

"WHAT!" She hung up her phone by accident. It started ringing so she picked it up.

It was Nicole, Keith's wife, "Miki sweetheart, can you do me a favor? Can you have the kids pick some vegetables?"

"Sure Nic. No problem. You do remember my kids, right?"

You can hear Keith grab the phone and speak, "Don't let the kids in the greenhouse. We'll be there in the morning." In the background towards Nicole, "Are you out of your mind?" Towards Miki, "Love you Miki, gotta go, kisses." Hangs up. By this time everyone has gone his or her own way.

(This is where the fun begins. Can you believe it only took 45 minutes for this next part to happen.)

Logan walked up, "The liquor cabinet is locked. If I don't get anything to drink twinkle toes is gonna die."

Right then Jon came into the kitchen wearing a red Chanel dress, "Don't I look just fab. Check out the stilettos. They're hot pink my favorite." Before Miki could say anything he was out the door in the snow, "I'M A SNOW ANGEL!"

Miri walked in, "Logan, hun did you find the key?"

Miki looked at her, "Did he... come from... upstairs... in that dress?"

"Why, matter of a fact he did. He came down the banister like a greased pig. Y'all don't wanna know what he used to grease it."

Miki's jaw dropped as she looked at Logan, "If you get him in here... alive... whatever is in the liquor cabinet is yours." Her voice cracked as she said, "He's wearing Nic's dress. I don't care what you do to him, don't ruin the dress."

Logan popped his claws, "I can save the dress, but I'm not sure about the boy." He walked outside.

Miri was looking out the window, "Ah'm not sure there is a boy to save anymore." Just then an electric bolt came through the wall sending Miri flying through the window and into the greenhouse.

Miki yelled, "OH MY GOSH!"

Logan came in with Jon by the hair and the dress draped over his arm, "I couldn't save the straps." Miri stumbled back into the house with her shirt covered in dirt and misc. veggies pocking out. He chuckled, "Start drinking without me?" She glared and flipped him off.

Miki bolted down the hallway into Keith's studio, coming face-to-face with a giant hole that went from the studio, through the kitchen, and out to the greenhouse. Bobby and Jarod are standing there with their jaws dropped. Jarod has a guitar around his neck. Miki glared at them, "What have you done?"

"I was just playing a tune. I didn't know the thing was whammied."

Miki put her hands up as if she was going to strangle him, "Take off the guitar... gently. Put it on the stand... gently. We don't want to blow a hole in the ceiling."

Rogue walked into the kitchen as Miri is pulling veggies out of misc. places, "What happened to you?"

She pulled a carrot out of her shirt, "One minute Ah'm in here, next minute Ah'm out there eatin' dirt."

Logan plopped Jon into a chair and looked at Rogue, "Go find me a rope." She rolled her eyes and her and Mirror walked to the back porch and grabbed one. On the roof they could here screams and splashes. When they came back Logan mummified Jon to the chair with the rope. He looked around, "Now where's that liquor cabinet?"

Rogue pulled a radish out of Mirror's sleeve, "It's out there, but ya know ya ain't supposed to drink that much."

You can hear Miki yelling, "Can I get a little help here somebody. Can someone grab those wigged out girls off the roof?"

Miri popped her knuckles, "Ah'll fix their wagon." She disappeared and reappeared outside by the pool. Just as Dolly was about to do what she thought looked like a graceful swan-dive backwards, but actually looked like Mirror after that time in Louisiana if she had also been shot with a crossbow, Miri used her powers to make the water disappear out of the pool. Dolly did a splat and the pool cracked.

Rogue ran out and saw Dolly, "Is she gonna be okay?"

Mirror was rolling on the cold cement, "She'll be fine. That was classic. Ah'm dyin'." She stood up and limped over by Rogue, "Ah think Ah missed a piece of glass, but Ah don't care."

Miki walked out holding Jarod and Bobby by the ears. Her jaw dropped, "Are you out of flipping mind!"

Logan walked out with a bottle of jack, "Ahh, sweet relief. Jon gets to live." He looked at the pool, "What happened?"

An explosion happened four trees from the house. Kurt popped near them, "It vasn't mien fault, mien tail got in the way."

Miki dropped Jarod and Bobby, "What are you talking about! What was that!"

Raph came riding up, "That was awesome. One minute he was on it the next, poof, he's gone. The snowmobile just BOOM into a million pieces."

Miki's jaw was still dropped, "I think I'm gonna pass out."

She started to fall back and Logan caught her, "Whoa darlin'. Let's set you down right here." He put her in a chair.

Miki put her hands out, "Where's my phone? Where's my phone? I need to call Keith. Where's my phone? He's gonna kill us all. Where's my phone?"

"Who's Keith?" Logan asked.

"He was my childhood friend. I don't know about now."

Raph patted her on the back, "Oh he'd let you get away with murder."

"Murder yes. Property damage no. He paid for his property, not someone's life. He likes it when I maim people. He doesn't like it when his property gets messed up." Logan handed her the bottle but she handed it back, "I don't drink."

"Well darlin' maybe you should start now."

"You don't understand. If I drink I'll kill you all. I'm a recovering alcoholic."

"This would be a good time to relapse."

She stood up and breathed deeply, "No, I'm okay. Where's my phone?"

Miri came limping towards them while leaning on Rogue, "Ah think Ah nicked an artery."

Logan handed the bottle and popped his claws, "Drink this, we'll get it out."

Miki looked at everyone, "Anyone who does not have a life-sucking mutation, blades coming out of their knuckles, or a piece of glass stuck in their butt, pick a room and go to bed."

Miri took a big swig. Rogue looked at her, "Yer gonna need a lot more than that, sug. About two more swigs should do it."

As soon as she did, Miki walked by and grabbed the bottle and pushed it into Logan's chest, "That's enough for her. Anymore and she'll try skiing on her head." She turned, "I need to make a phone call." She turned back, "Can you get the glass out?" He nodded and she left.

Logan looked at Raph, "Is she always this cool under pressure?"

Raph looked at him, "5...4...3...2...1." Miki started screaming. Raph started walking towards the house, "Now she's really cool, I'm off to bed."

Miri rolled onto her stomach and passed out. Logan took out the glass carefully then looked at Rogue, "She needs a couple stitches. Find me a needle and thread."

"And where should find those?"

"You need to ask Miki."

She crossed her arms, "Are you outta yer mind."

Just then Miki walked out, "So how's it going? I thought you might need this." She took out a needle and thread and handed them to Logan. She looked at Rogue, "You know I'm a really nice person. Ask anybody. I'M A REALLY NICE PERSON!" she noticed her hands were on the collar of Rogue's shirt. She let go, "I need to make a phone call."

Logan was still sewing, "Still haven't made that call?"

"You're right I need to call him he needs to be prepared when he comes. I'm dialing."

And that's probably the last time Miki is ever letting her team outta the house again. So there's my 2 for not updating. I was thinking of making a Thanksgiving themed one-shot containing the X-Crew but I can't make up my mind. Eh, I need something more entertaining then history anyway. Until then my psychotic reviewer people. Review and tell me whether or not I should do a Thanksgiving one!


	5. Just some facts

Okay, so getting up chapter 5 up is taking longer than expected. It's due to the fact I practically have to pound on my spacebar to get it to work. I promise you though, it is halfway done and will be up next Saturday. So, before you start thinking I've totally screwed up this story, I'm turning this chapter into a 'get to know a little about the psychotic people my mom (Mikigotagun) and me have come up with'. These are just a little paragraph or so about them, just to be clear. I know you guys are 'patiently' waiting for chapter 5, *psychotic laughter* but that one will make you think I'm super crazy, so, like I said, next Saturday, (MARK THE DATE)

ONWARD to the people. This is just their names (real and codename {if they have one or the other}), description of powers, and a little about their personality, among other things (I might even reveal a little bit about what's to come), and their quote and voice (Pretty much who I would get to do their voice). If you don't know what they look like, reread chapter 1.

**Name:** Marisol Francesa Antum, 49

**Powers:** Healing, teleportation in the form of orbs

**Other:** Charles' sister. Very caring individual in person. Considers her students to be her children (yes, even Jon). Very protective of them. Does get somewhat annoyed with the stunts they pull, but loves them anyhow. The more she's around them the more she starts to cuss.

**Quote: ***pinches bridge of nose*

**Voice:** Meryl Streep

**Name:** Maura Ester Lenshirr, 48

**Powers:** Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shapeshifting. (Yet she still gets her butt kicked *sigh*)

**Other:** Magnus' sister. Somewhat… crazy behavior. Insane. Encyclopedia of Britannica. Gives advice when you don't want it. 'She' tells Maura a lot of things. Who is 'she'? The team doesn't know. 'She' is harmless, she says. They'll find out whether or not that's true.

**Quote: **"Here we go again." *starts dancing*

**Voice:** Betty White (the one and only)

**Name:** Miki-el Uriel Perry a.k.a. Collateral Damage (nickname: Miki), 38

**Powers:** Healing factor, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Super strength, Super speed

**Other:** One of the first mutants to come to Marisol's team. Loves to 'break' people. Homicidal maniac. Very…blunt. Tries to figure out what happened to her daughter, but still no clue.

**Quote:** "If this gets any worse I'm gonna contact Hell and ask them about their exchange program."

**Voice:** Milla Jovovich

**Name:** Rapheal Perry a.k.a. Crash (nickname: Raph), 40

**Powers:** Flight

**Other: **Miki's husband. Hates rap. Hates heat. Hates people. No sense of humor. Blunt to extremes.

**Quote: **(To Miki) "You can't do that in front of kids!"

**Voice:** Steve Perry or Thomas Gibson

**Name:** Spence Robert Reed, 22

**Powers:** Telekinesis, extremely smart.

**Other:** Very caring and understanding person. Has a huge heart, most of which he gives to Mirror. Has photographic memory.

**Quote: **(About Adollhia) "She doesn't have to worship the devil, HE WORSHPS HER!)

**Voice:** Matthew Gray Gubler… or Nikki Sixx (Heh heh)

**Name:** Adollhia Marlor a.k.a. Desire (nickname: Dolly), 19 (actually over 200 years old)

**Powers:** Desire through touch, Super strength, super speed, apparent regenerative factor

**Other:** Oldest of the Marlors. Outrageous flirt of the group. Has a different guy every night she possibly can. She thinks she puts Aphrodite to shame.

**Quote: **"Well I am stunned. Just stunned. Stunned. Stunned is the only way to describe just how…stunned I am. Stunned."

**Voice: **Olivia Wilde

**Name:** Mirror (real name unknown {at this point, HINT!}), (nickname: Miri, Mirs), 18

**Powers:** Telepathy, Disable and use other mutants' powers, Turns into adamantium 'coated' panther, Ghost like disappear (think Cheshire cat)

**Other:** Lack of own memories, coupled with dealing with the ones she's absorbed, further fueled by an apparent drinking problem, cause her to come off as neurotic and reckless. Xavier said she has 'doors' in her mind, blocking her from her past. No one knows who put them there, or the dangers of taking them down. She is afraid of her own past and afraid of what people will think of it.

**Quote: **"Ah laugh 'cause it hurts when Ah scream."

**Voice:** Rue McClanahan (but I think she's dead, not sure)

**Name:** Scarlet Marlor a.k.a. Red Angel, 16 (Although over 200)

**Powers:** Super speed, Super strength, apparent regenerative factor. Mutation: Red wings (not as big as Warren's though)

**Other: **Total ditz. A car could hit her and she wouldn't notice. Extremely excitable. Does whatever her sister tells her to do. (Let's just say she's a very ditzy version of Evolution Shadowcat)

**Quote: **"Can I ask a dumb question?"

**Voice: **Demi Lovato

**Name:** Jonathon Marlor a.k.a. Korvece, 16 (Although over 200)

**Powers:** Super speed, Super strength, Control shadows, Manipulate emotions, apparent regenerative factor.

**Other: **Oh gee, where do I start? Just your everyday over emotional weirdo. Okay he has a few more quirks than he had before coming to Xavier's house, but all will be figured out.

**Quote: **(Quote unavailable at this time due to the fact he's doing his make-up)

**Voice: **Jackson Rawthbone (or however you spell his last name)

**Name:** Jared Smith a.k.a. Macquyver, 14

**Powers:** Super smart

**Other: **Yo homies. The average white kid who thinks he's black, but can make a bomb out a shopping bag and some bubble gum. He's Miki's cousin, meaning he'll go along with just about anything she says. Completely gullible. Seems to have thing for Scarlet.

**Quote: **"Yo dawggie."

**Voice: **Shemar Moore (From Criminal Minds)

Me: And… there you have it. Sorry if the Marlors' seem a little off. My cousin made them, and he's a crazed Twilight fan (me personally, Queen of the Damned) but I said no vampires, and this is what you get. If you have any questions about these characters please let me know. I'm happy to help. Also, please answer the poll or just tell me who your favorite character. I have a running bet with my mother.

(In the Background) Mikigotagun: VOTE MIKI! OR I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!

Me: No, vote Mirror. Also, you have the opportunity to have a mutant you create end up in the Crew and X-men. I'm sorry (or not) to say that some characters might end up getting killed in later chapters, but that's where your people come in. NOTE: There will be a death in the chapter that I put up on next Saturday, but it's a new character, pretty much a hi-and-bye.

Mikigotagun: And also, two of your favorite (we think) characters will be joining soon. Oh the suspense is killing me, one is Cajun and the other, well, we need to bring her back to life. (Cue creepy scientist music) IT'S ALIVE! 

Me: I bet you can guess who they are. Until next Saturday! Au Revoir!


End file.
